DP189
}} The Semi-Final Frontier! (Japanese: シンオウリーグ準決勝！ダークライ登場！！ Sinnoh League Semi-Finals! Enter Darkrai!!) is the 189th episode of the , and the 655th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 26, 2010, and in the United States on January 22, 2011. Blurb The semifinal battle gets under way, pitting Ash against Tobias. The talented Trainer is preceded by his reputation—he’s been defeating his opponents using only his Darkrai. Tobias comes on strong and quick, defeating Ash’s Heracross, Torkoal, and Gible one after another! But when Ash brings out Sceptile, a spirited skirmish begins, and for the first time during the Sinnoh League, Darkrai is defeated! Tobias is unfazed by this turn of events. He next brings out Latios, another surprisingly powerful Pokémon. And with one move, Ash’s Sceptile is unable to battle. Ash follows up by bringing out Swellow, and a sky battle between Swellow and Latios ensues. Latios proves too powerful for Swellow, and Ash is left with one Pokémon, while Tobias still has five! When Ash turns to Pikachu as his final Pokémon, the action-filled bout gets even more intense, and eventually both Latios and Pikachu are rendered unable to battle at the same time. And since Pikachu is Ash’s last Pokémon, Tobias is declared the winner! This is the first time Ash has made it to the final four of an event of this magnitude, and he has gained the respect of Tobias—who then goes on to triumph in his final battle and is declared the winner of the Sinnoh League! We leave our heroes as Barry bids them all farewell. Both Ash and Dawn vow to continue pursuing their dreams, while in the face of their determination, Brock finds himself questioning his own plans… Plot is up against , the Trainer who has managed to defeat all the Sinnoh Gym Leaders and all the other competitors using only his . As battle commences, Tobias unsurprisingly sends out Darkrai to battle first, whilst Ash sends out his . comments that it's a good choice to use a like Heracross against a Pokémon like Darkrai. Tobias tells Darkrai to use whilst Ash has Heracross use and the two attacks collide. Ash then commands , but Darkrai intercepts it with a putting Heracross straight to . Luckily Ash is prepared for this and calls out for a , which turns into . The Megahorn slams into Darkrai, who quickly rebounds and knocks out Heracross with a attack. Ash recalls Heracross and sends out , commanding a . Darkrai intercepts it with and causes a huge explosion which sends Torkoal flying back and knocking it out. Now that two of his Pokémon have fainted, Ash knows Tobias and Darkrai are living up to their reputations. Ash decides to send out next and has him begin with which manages to land a direct hit. Tobias calls for Ice Beam, and Ash orders Gible to keep dodging. Eventually Gible fires a , but Darkrai dodges and uses Dark Pulse, knocking out Gible. Tobias compliments Ash on Gible's power, and admits that the Draco Meteor would have knocked out Darkrai had it made contact. Ash sends out his next Pokémon: , who has speed and power on its side. Darkrai fires an Ice Beam, but Sceptile dodges and uses , which Darkrai also avoids. Ash then orders Sceptile to use but Darkrai dodges and hits with Sceptile with a close range Ice Beam. Sceptile is hurt and stumbles, allowing Darkrai to land a Dark Void and put Sceptile to sleep. Darkrai then attacks Sceptile with Dream Eater which hits Sceptile and causes him to react in pain from the attack. At this point, Sceptile is floating in his dream, wondering what's happening, when he hears Ash's voice calling to him and wakes up immediately in response much to Tobias's surprise and shock. Ash tells Sceptile to use , and Sceptile strikes hard on Darkrai, finally managing to take the Pitch-Black Pokémon out of the fight. Everyone cheers for Ash, but Brock reminds and that Tobias still has five other Pokémon to battle. Tobias recalls Darkrai into its Poké Ball, impressed with Ash, admitting that he earned his spot in the semi-final rounds for accomplishing what no other Trainer could while battling him. For the first time in Sinnoh, he now has to send out a second Pokémon. Not worried in the slightest, he throws a Poké Ball into the air which releases Tobias's second Pokémon, a . The Eon Pokémon descends from the sky, strafes past an astounded Ash, and Sceptile, streaks around the stadium, then heads over to Tobias, ready to battle. Ash can't believe what he's seeing, while an equally surprised Dawn looks Latios up on her Pokédex, which explains that Latios can fly faster than a jet plane. Barry is confident in Sceptile's abilities. Ash tells Sceptile to use Leaf Blade on Latios, but Tobias is ready for this and commands a from Latios who is far faster than Sceptile. Latios hits Sceptile in mid-air, knocking it out in one hit, to Ash's shock. Ash thanks Sceptile for a great job after recalling it, and sends out his to combat Latios next. The two let out a battle-cry at each other, and Brock and Dawn feel that Swellow has a very good chance of winning since it'll be able to take Latios on in the sky. Ash tells Swellow to use Quick Attack, and Swellow speeds forward. However, Latios easily dodges it. Despite its high speed, Swellow is no match for Latios and finds itself on the run from the Eon Pokémon. It manages to get behind Latios and tries another attack, but Latios once again dodges and begins chasing Swellow. Ash tells Swellow to head to the ground and then use . Swellow flies up towards the sun blocking it from view and then descends quickly with Aerial Ace powered up. Tobias orders Latios to use , and Latios hits Swellow in the middle of the descent. Swellow crashes to the ground, knocked out with not a single blow scored on Latios. Ash recalls Swellow thanking it for trying its best, but fights back tears as the reality of the situation sets in. He only has one Pokémon left to fight and he looks ready to forfeit. Dawn, Brock, and Barry, unwilling to see Ash give up, tell him that he could still make a comeback. Ash looks at the scoreboard, which displays the daunting fact that Ash has only one Pokémon left which Tobias still has Latios and four others. is also upset at the seemingly hopeless situation but Ash tells Pikachu that he isn't giving up yet and Pikachu lets his Trainer know he's ready to battle. Ash pulls back his hat backwards and sends Pikachu in knowing that no matter what, he and his Pokémon will always give it their all. Despite having gained respect for his opponent, Tobias is certain that this will be their last bout, and hopes that they'll both do their best. Pikachu starts off with a Quick Attack, and lands a small hit. Pikachu turns around and uses and Latios spins around and uses Giga Impact to counter. The two attacks collide, and Pikachu comes out of it the worst as he is sent flying backwards. Wincing, Pikachu lands on his feet and watches as Latios flies into the air and begins another Giga Impact. Pikachu tries to intercept once again with , but like before is sent flying backwards. Latios flies high up in the sky until it was barely visible, then flies back down, a sparkling pink Luster Purge glowing at its mouth. Ash sees Pikachu lying on the ground injured, and orders Pikachu to dodge, which Pikachu does, the Luster Purge narrowly missing. Latios flies by and arcs up back into the sky, and unbeknownst to it, Pikachu has managed to get onto its back. Latios turns and sees Pikachu hanging on tightly. Pikachu uses on the flying Latios, causing severe damage. Tobias tells Latios to shake Pikachu off, and Latios flies around trying to shake Pikachu off. However, he is hanging on for dear life and uses Thunderbolt again, causing Latios more damage which is now beginning to take its toll. Tobias then orders Latios to use , which cuts the power of Thunderbolt when Pikachu uses it again. Pikachu tries again and again to knock out Latios but to no avail, while Latios flies high into the sky. Latios twists suddenly to descend and as Light Screen wears off, Pikachu loses his grip and starts falling. Latios lands inches from the ground and Tobias tells Latios to finish Pikachu with Luster Purge. Ash yells out for a Volt Tackle and Pikachu somersaults and dives directly towards Latios with Volt Tackle fully powered. The Luster Purge meets the Volt Tackle, but the Volt Tackle slowly cuts through. Pikachu's strength is waning and he is struggling to cut through the attack. Ash yells at the top of his lungs for an Iron Tail, which cuts through the Luster Purge fully and scores a direct hit on Latios, causing a giant explosion which nearly knocks Ash and Tobias off their feet and manages to knock out all of the monitors. The battlefield is covered with smoke as everyone is desperate to see what happened. Eventually the smoke clears and it turns out that Pikachu successfully took down Latios but was also knocked out in the process. As Ash has no Pokémon able to continue, Tobias is declared the winner by default. Paul is watching the battle on TV and walks away, disappointed for Ash upon seeing him lose. Tobias approaches Ash and they thank each other for the battle. Dawn and Barry are upset over Ash's loss, but Brock points out that Ash was amazing and that this marks the first time he's ever made it into the Top 4. Tobias is then shown defeating a Trainer's Magmortar with his Darkrai, winning him the Lily of the Valley Conference. Tobias is presented the Winners' Trophy by Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow as fireworks fire off around the stadium. Later, Ash stands outside the stadium ready to get on his way when Dawn arrives and notes that although their journey together is ending soon, it feels like they've just begun. Brock then arrives and reminds them both that their journeys really are just beginning. Ash agrees, knowing he's still got a lot of work to do if he's ever going to get into the Champions League, while Dawn comments that she's got a lot to do if she's ever to become a Top Coordinator. Brock is happy to see that his friends still following their dreams, but this leaves him to wonder if he's following his own. Just then Barry turns up, telling Ash that while he might be stronger than him now, he plans to train and defeat him in their next battle. Ash laughs, and the two rivals say a final goodbye before Barry leaves, full of energy as always. And so, the gang prepare to set forth on the final leg of their journey back to Twinleaf Town. Major events * battles in the semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference and loses, placing Top 4. * Ash's Heracross is revealed to have learned . * Ash's Sceptile is revealed to have learned . * Tobias is revealed to own a . * Tobias defeats his opponent in the finals, thus winning the Lily of the Valley Conference. * The Lily of the Valley Conference ends. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Paul * * Cynthia * * Charles Goodshow * Referee * Audience * Trainer Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * There is no Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination at the end of this episode. Instead, a minute-long preview for the is shown. * Another episode has a similar English title as this episode. ** Also, both of these episodes were the third to last of their respective series, and featured the final of 's main quest at that time. * This episode marks the only time Ash has flipped his hat in the during battle. * Music from Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias, The Rise of Darkrai, and Giratina and the Sky Warrior was used in this episode. * This episode's English title is a reference to the phrase the final frontier. * This is the only episode of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors that kept all Japanese music intact, including the title card music. * This episode marks the final appearances of Paul, , and Charles Goodshow. Errors * The second time hits with , Sceptile's tail doesn't connect to its body. * After commanding to use the first time, Ash then commands Pikachu to use . However, when Pikachu collides with 's , he appears to be using Quick Attack instead of Volt Tackle. * After defeats Ash, the scoreboard shows a silhouette in place of 's. Additionally, the and Darkrai silhouettes are slightly different from before. DP189.png|Sceptile's tail error DP189 error.png|The scoreboard errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |ru= |sv= |ko= }} 189 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Unbesiegbar gibt's nicht!! es:EP658 fr:DP189 it:DP189 ja:DP編第189話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第187集